


Foam Pits

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Foam Pit, Kid Fic, Panic, Reader-Insert, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yours and Deans daughters birthday party.</p><p>She wanted a foam pit.</p><p>Oh boy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foam Pits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw a post on IFunny about foam pits and it bought back memories of when I went in those. I have a deathly fear of drowning and being in those pits always terrified me, thinking I was drowning, causing me to struggle in them.
> 
> I wanted to write something about this and have Dean comfort the reader because it would've been nice to have that comfort back then. 
> 
> Just writing my fears out, don't mind me.

You don't know how your kid thought of this or why she had wanted it at her birthday party but she asked and Dean had inevitably gotten it for her.

You saw it as a deathtrap.

You remember going into these and they scared the living fuck out of you. You felt as you were sinking, drowning.

Your biggest fear always was drowning...

You thought that you left these in your childhood but apparently you couldn't. Not when your six year old daughter who had her daddy wrapped tight around her little finger asked for one.

Foam pits. The horrid little pits of death.

"You okay?" You felt Dean wrap his arm around you and you nodded, turning to face him.

"I'm fine. Is Anna and her friends having fun?"

Dean looked over to your daughter and friends playing in the pit and nodded, "Ya. She loves the foam pit. I think it was a good idea renting it."

You shiver but nod anyways, if your daughter is happy then so be it. No matter about your fears.

Anna calls you over and you're hesitant to walk by the pit but you do so anyways, for your daughter.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Anna just giggles at you and you stand there confused for just a second, then you're screaming your head off and being thrown in the pit.

You're screaming and struggling to find purchase but it isn't working. You seem to just sink and fear strikes your heart.

Dean was laughing when he had thrown you in but now he is looking horrified, watching you scream and struggle, tears on your face.

Dean quickly runs to your aid and pulls you out of the pit, you're shaking violently. He clutches you to his chest shushing your tears and screams.

Everything is quiet now. Everyone stopped talking, staring at you, clutched in Dean's arms.

Your shaking and crying won't stop and Dean knows that you would hate everyone staring at you. He quickly picks you up and orders Sam to watch the kids, taking you inside the house to calm you down.

Your screaming has calmed but you're still shaking violently when Dean finally gets to yours and his bedroom. When he tries to set you on the bed your iron grip on his flannel and Henley doesn't let up so Dean sets you on his lap.

He speaks to you calmly, "Baby girl? You're okay. You're safe, I promise."

Dean sooths his hand down your back, rocking gently, "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry."

When you had calmed down enough for him to pull your face away from your chest he brings your face to his, kissing your lips gently.

Dean looks in your eyes, seeing the fear, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know you were afraid of them. I'm so sorry. I thought it'd be funny and you'd laugh."

You sniffled and tried to regain your voice, your throat hurt with the tears and screaming, "I-I, y-you k-now I'm af-fraid of d-drowning... W-When I'm in t-the pit, i-it feels like I'm d-drowning. I-I can't pull myself out..."

Dean horrified that he put you threw that, he kisses your forehead and holds you tight, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I'm so sorry I put you through that baby but even if you can't pull yourself out I will always be there to pull you out myself." He kisses the top your head and you give a small smile.

Dean waits for you to speak again, "C-Can we wait to go back out... I-I just-"

"We can wait darling. Whenever you're ready."

You nod and you and Dean wait about ten whole minutes before you feel like you can go back and face everyone.

Dean lets you walk, since you are capable, but keeps your hand interlocked with his all the while.

When you both emerge in the yard, where everyone was, they all stop and stare at you.

Sam comes up to you first, "Are you okay?"

You nod and then Anna is running at you, hugging your legs, "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't think you'd be scared of having daddy throw you. I'm sorry!"

You kneel down and Anna gives you a tight hug, "I'm okay baby. Go have fun with your friends. Mommy's okay, I promise." Your daughter stares at you for a moment more than smiles bright and runs off, playing with her friends.

You stand back up and smile at everyone. Dean takes your hand again, having had to drop it to crouch down to Anna, and smiles shyly at you, "I'm sorry."

You lean up and kiss you, mumbling against his lips, "It's okay. No more though. Deal?"

He pecks you, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
